Necromancer
by hugoGrant
Summary: Levi brings back the dead. With that, events lead up to beautiful bonding. [Levi x Petra], some [Eren x Mikasa], less [Isabel x Furlan] and ignorable [Ymir x Historia].
1. The First Attempt

Within the walls, among historic things lost, were the old magical arts. It had been said, many times, that the people before the Titans lived in some contact with the supernatural. The government, deeming these arts counterproductive, banned their older forms.

New arts sprung up to replace the void. Yet, nothing beat the original as the new arts, many thought, were elaborate scams. Levi was one of these people – he could not comment on the old arts but had his justifiable doubts about the new.

Having lived in the underground, however, Levi knew that the historical magic was not dead. He did not acknowledge this fact – he presumed that these magic vendors were con artists or deceived fundamentalists.

Further research opportunities ceased to spring up (not that he took any of them) as he focussed on military endeavours.

"Levi heicho!" The voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Yes, brat." It was Eren, as he guessed based on the voice and anxious tone. "You want to take Mikasa on a date, finally?"

"No – I…" Eren stammered. "I was wondering if we had leave tomorrow."

"Yes. We all do – it's forced."

"Great! Thank you."

"Don't do anything stupid."

"You know me!"

"It's why I said that." Levi sighed and closed his eyes. "Now leave. You'd want sleep before that date of yours."

"I-"

"Leave."

"Good night." Thankfully receding footsteps signified Eren's departure. He did not really know if there was to be a date. He did not care either way – as long as Eren's Titan abilities and Mikasa's skill did not falter, he did not care. Not that he thought Eren asked Mikasa out – he did not have the guts.

He sighed and got back on his train of thought which chugged to his primary focus. The train called at a particular memory and alighting, Levi changed his track to follow that.

He was greeted by the special ops dining room – the small, dim room with yellowing walls and a creaky table. Around the table was the default – Petra, Auro, Erd and Gunther in their seats and a hot stew steaming in the middle, next to one of the two candles keeping the dark at bay. Each team member mumbled a greeting as Levi sat and served himself a white bowl of vegetable stew.

"Heicho, what do you think comes after death?" Petra had spoken. Immediately, two things happened: a neural path triggered regret and longing and another found the time – this dinner was on the night after their fifth expedition, a disastrous failed attempt at scouting a nearby town.

"Nothing." Levi had said. Petra mused, chewing on the bland response and flavourless stew. "Why the question?"

"My family believes in necromancy."

"What?"

"The magical art of bringing back the dead." The other three men were a little shocked – it was hard to imagine the kind, pretty and innocent Petra reanimating corpses.

"Isn't it banned?"

"Yeah. It's just a belief."

"Stupid one, at that."

"Heicho, do you know about this?" Gunther asked, wondering what the enigmatic captain knew.

"Barely. It's a thing people mention when many are dying."

"It's a nice thought that when you die you're still there somewhere." Petra said, quietly.

"It's a nicer thought that we could go anywhere without Titans." Auro said, his tone greasy with a desire for approval. "Right?" Petra frowned slightly, smart enough to not start an argument.

"Yes." Levi said, icily freezing the grease before it dripped over to him.

The memory train curved its way back to the main line, leaving Levi with the word 'necromancy.' A thought began with 'what if' and ended with Petra's face.

Levi tossed and turned with that thought. Next dawn was a holiday's – the day of the dead, ironically. All that was on Levi's mind, as expected by this tradition, was the dead. He had spent a sleepless night he would have liked to explain as memorializing the dead, but a disproportionate amount was spent on Petra. It was her idea, he thought to himself.

Levi, for the first time in six years, ventured into the underground. He knew that this would be a great place to begin his inquiries.

The underground was, as Levi remembered, filthy. There was dust and dirt and faecal matter cast into a melting pot of mess. The witches of poverty and unsympathetic government stirred the searing slop, making all the parts of the underground equally disgusting. The building had spotted walls and the streets had a pavement of dirt. Levi sighed, wondering if the ends would justify such repulsive means.

The first shop Levi thought would be helpful was a bookstore. He asked the manager for the collection on historical arts. The gentleman directed Levi to a shelf, tucked behind a hidden door, where the sparse surviving accurate records of a time before Titans were kept.

Levi quickly found a book about Medieval times. If his memory served him, Isabel had read about witches from this era.

The index had the keyword and in five minutes, Levi was redirected to a mysterious 'Munich handbook.' A copy of his would complete all his research. Querying the manager got him pointed to a psychic in another underground district, further away from the camp.

Levi entered this classical scam: the mystical, "old-style" façade cast an air scintillating with magic. The interior continued the mystery through wooden, darkened finishes on every visible surface. Levi's scathing eyes found the cracks, however, and remembered that underneath the mask was another derelict building.

He had come, after twenty minutes contriving, with an offer they would barely resist: a business deal. The plan was that he would buy the handbook and sell them a fake copy. The fake was a brusquely painted-over journal with scribbling filling up the pages. At choice places were pentagrams and sketches of demons (Levi outdid himself in artistry, he thought). This, they might have even bought if he sold it as an updated copy.

The portly "psychic" wore the expected robe and jewellery – the costume of his character. He brought with him, quite conveniently, the copy of the handbook. "What can I do for you?" The vendor asked.

"I want that book."

"Never."

"I have an updated copy and I'll pay you for it anyway."

"Updated?"

"Yes."

"By who?"

"In the district of Shinshiga, there is a powerful witch who discovered simpler means of conjuring the spirits."

"Really? Who might this be?"

"You may not have heard of her – she's not spoken of frequently."

"Really? Try me."

"Hange Zoe." Levi slapped himself for coming up with such a horrible name.

"Never heard of her."

"My point exactly."

"Prove your book's worth."

"See for yourself." Levi slid the book over.

"Thanks, idiot!" In what Levi did not doubt this scoundrel would call grace, the thief began get up and to turn to the door he had entered from. Yet, before his knees pulled him up, Levi slammed the table into him, pinning him against the wall. In a start and much pain, the robber dropped both books. Levi jumped on the table and before kicking the man unconscious, warned him: "You are lucky I'm in a nicer mood. I'll leave you my book since you're nothing but a faker. For your sake, I hope you never see me again."

Levi left the unconscious man with his copy of the Munich Handbook. He hurried to his office in his camp, stopping at a store to collect salt and incense – both miraculously sold at a surprisingly convenient funeral store – one whose business probably flourished due to the nearby military camp.

He ate an impatient lunch and then did as required – bathed with the salt to cleanse himself and then lit some incense. He sat reading – the charm he read suggested waiting for the spirit after calling their name. Despite himself, he had called for Petra. He did not delve on why – she was the first dead person who came to mind. This charm seemed too simple – he was questioning his stupidity as he read more charms.

Levi woke up due to a knock. He looked around. His room, as required by his actions, was pitch black. The knocker entered. It was a cadet he gave a stern stare. "Sorry – wrong room!"

"Get gone." Levi backed away, closing his door. He sat back down and found his candle. Lighting it, he found that his incense burnt out – meaning it was around four in the evening based on its average duration. He sighed, wondering what he should do. The spirit, for the first time in his knowing her, did not respond to his call. He flipped through the book until a paper slid out.

"_Dear Heicho,"_

His eyes moistened. The curls meant only one possible writer – Petra Ral.

"_Sorry I took a while with the summons. Next time, try a harder one – the book has a couple good ones, I've heard._

_I'll be quicker now that I know what you're trying – I promise! (Waiting must be so annoying.)_

_Happily Summoned,_

_Petra Ral._

_PS: Was I your first summons?"_


	2. Another Try

It took Levi his entire teatime and the cleansing shower (required by contact with the dead) to get over the letter. It worked! There was truth to this! He could talk to the dead! He could meet her again! And she did not resent him! Many things gave the day a surreal air.

After tea, Levi decided two things: firstly, he would research a better summons and secondly, he would summon Petra. Logic said that she might have had a clue on how summons worked and if so, she would be a useful first summons. Levi chose to ignore what emotion had to add to this.

Levi confined himself to his office. He pored over the book. There were weaker summons and summons for devils. Then he came across the apparition summons. There were two things which drew him to his: relative safety and instant results.

The procedure, after cleansing was much more complex than lighting incense and waiting – complex enough for Levi to know he would not be able to acquire the necessary material and complete the rite before the squad returned. And the squad would never know about his activities, no matter what.

The ritual demanded a pentagram. Around one the Lord's Prayer would be inscribed, on the other it would be written backwards. In the backwards one, incense would have to be lit and an item of the summoned deceased (or a cross if none such existed) would have to be placed. Levi would then have to chant a lengthy summons and the spirit would appear. There was a counter-summons he would recite (a quick line) to send the spirit back.

Levi found the chalk and a copy of the Lord's Prayer quite quickly. He had enough incense as well, but he need to find a cross. To this end, a quick trip to the funeral store sufficed.

Levi then had to do the most difficult penance: waiting. For three weeks, there was no break for the corps. He wanted a full day when the soldiers would be gone and unable to smell the incense. Every day, he looked under his bed to ensure that the materials were all there. A few times, he reread the charm to make sure he knew what he was doing.

The next holiday was a day to remember the completion of Wall Maria. Because of the suppressed memories of the citizens, the day was regarded as the commemoration of a miracle. The other walls also got their day.

At dawn, Levi pulled out the material one last time. He began, once the troops left, by bathing in salt water as required. Cleaned, he began to draw the pentagrams. The first, the human one, was easy as the characters were familiar. The next proved more tedious as he had to refer to the books small drawing. He put the incense and lit it. He placed the cross, regretting that that was what it had to be, not something that was Petra's. He began to chant, hoping for no interruptions.

"You took your time." Levi looked at the apparition and sobbed. Petra was there – perfect, fresh and untouched by death. The translucent figure cracked a tiny smile and nodded in understanding.

"Was it good?" Levi stammered, his throat raw and voice cracking.

"Not at all."

Levi sniffed. "What?" His voice was even.

"The flooring is too cracked."

"And?"

"Breaks in the pentagram mean a chance for possession."

"Don't – " Levi backed away, despite knowing that only the counter would help.

"I won't." Petra shuffled on the spot. "It's hard, though."

"What?"

"Resisting a live body."

"Why?"

"Being dead's boring."

"I…" Levi's face lost the neutral expression.

"It's not your fault."

"Is too."

"I decide and I say no."

"You're too nice."

"And that's why you're not possessed."

"Thanks."

"It's fine."

"I had to ask – it's why I summoned you first: what do you know about all this business?"

"Well firstly, I guess souls are a thing."

"Clearly."

"Death is not the end etcetera."

"As proven by this, go on."

"There are three stages: living, waiting and decided."

"What?"

"Living's obvious, waiting is where you're waiting for judgment or the death of somebody who could redeem you. Once it's decided, you either go to Heaven or Hell."

"And you?"

"I'm stuck waiting."

"Because of your dad?"

"Long story."

"Well, go on."

"Can I not?" Petra did not want to divulge the details of her devil-worshipping ancestor – it was something nobody outside the Rals or their relations knew.

"No."

"If I tell you, I'd have to possess you, kill you or marry you." Petra was amused by the options and knew that the last would have been the best.

"Fine. We'll let it rest." Levi shifted, wondering how their conversation followed such a relaxed dynamic. He had allowed this before – back when she was alive – but, he was happy to see this happen again. It felt, though once normal, nostalgic.

"Good."

"Is this the best summons?"

"On better flooring."

"Prove it."

"What, and possess you?"

"No, step out of the circle."

Petra did with ease and Levi shuddered in his circle – she really was restraining her powers (unless he was already possessed and trapped in a dream).

Petra stepped back in with a flourish. "You could've possessed me."

"If I have, why would I conjure this?"

"Fair point." Levi sat down. "Reverse psychology."

"So, now that our business is done, is there any other reason I'm here?"

"Not really. I don't know."

"It's hard isn't it? I thought there would be so much to say."

"Well, there's one question: what have you been up to?" Levi did not sound like he cared, but Petra knew better.

"Wandering."

"And?"

"I followed you guys in, once Erd left – he was the last to be decided on – and then I toured the area."

"That's it?"

"Well then I…" Petra reddened a little bit. "Followed you for most of the time."

Levi started slightly. "Followed me?"

"Not too creepily, but I had nothing better to do."

"Your dad?"

"I visited often."

"Anybody else?"

"I got bored." Levi looked unconvinced. "It was fun to watch people misinterpret you."

"So that's what you did all day?"

"Yeah – it's why I'm so bored." Petra was not bored – she knew she may never be bored of Levi.

After a while, Levi said goodbye again – this time with many more prospects for the future. Quickly, he summoned Isabel. She appeared in her usual red hair and sloppy attire. For some reason, Furlan appeared with her.

"Big bro?!" She lost all sanity for a few terrifying minutes. Furlan was also surprised, but not as energetic.

"Hey, Levi. Didn't expect you to get into this dark magic."

"Neither did I." Levi sobbed a little.

"What's the problem?" Furlan asked.

"I'm sorry – I should not have –"

"It's fine. We forgive you – we merely want to say thank you."

"For what?"

"For the life you gave us."

Levi sobbed. "You're welcome."

"Listen, for us, all I ask of you is that you kill all the titans."

"Bro!" Isabel had run out of energy. "Did you find a girl yet? Do you have friends? How's that Hange? Is Erwin alright?"

"It's all fine. There's no woman yet."

"Bro! Find somebody. I bet Hange's more than just fine!"

Levi grimaced. The talked about the underground and changes in the four walls. They discussed many things and parting was lengthy. It began with Levi noting the time: nearing noon. "Listen, guys, I wanted to know: why did you two come together?" Levi's tone was business-like, foreshadowing the detachment yet to come.

"We were in love."

"I knew."

"With true love, the souls stay together – even in summons." Furlan said.

"What?"

"I know, it sounds nuts. Ask an expert."

"Nice meeting you." As they reciprocated the parting, Levi countered his summons.

After a five minute break, to handle the emotional overload, Levi steeled himself and summoned the squad. He found that he could summon up to five spirits at the same time.

They appeared and looked around, greeting each other and then stiffening up in Levi's presence.

"Heicho!" They called out, and had Petra been there, it would have been a perfect squad reunion – almost as if no time had passed.

"Hi guys." He sighed, sniffing despite himself. "You don't need to be formal."

"Heicho, is there anything we can do for you?" Erd said.

"I just wanted to meet you guys." Levi stiffened. "I apologize for where you are."

"It's not your fault." Gunther mumbled.

"Really, heicho, if you ever blamed yourself, don't." Erd added.

"It's all the stupid titans." Auro said.

"Thank you, really." Levi said, cracking the biggest imperceptible smile the squad had ever known.

They conversed, as expected, on everything the dead had missed – Annie's capture and the titan in the wall.

Levi began to talk about the new squad until Auro once said: "Yeah, Petra kept us up to date."

"What?" Levi said, surprised.

"She would send us messengers – dead soldiers – with news." Gunther said. "She really seems to care about you."

"She-"

"It was funny that, you know – when you broke your ankle. She got so worried – I had to remind her that it was we who had died, not you." Auro exclaimed in an attempt at humour.

"Auro." Erd said in a warning tone. "She told us not to, remember."

"Not to what?"

"Damn it." Gunther sighed. "I think she hasn't had the guts to tell him."

"What? I summoned her."

"We figured." All three nearly spoke in unison.

"Why?"

"She did not plan on going to her father's today, but she's there anyway." Erd said.

"So, you assumed – "

"Not much else would change that." Auro interrupted.

"What did she not say?"

"She loves you!" The three said at once.

Levi fell. He almost literally fell onto the ground. He should have known. He felt terrible – he did not know if he shared her feelings, but he gave her such an awful time. Feeling the way she did, it must have been hard for her to deal with dying and his apparent recovery from it – she must have felt unimportant. "I'll have to talk to her."

"Good luck."


	3. Levi's Luck

"Levi! You're hungry, aren't you? You know it's a bad idea to –" Petra began as she appeared.

"I don't care. There's something I have to ask you."

Petra shifted from her caring anger.

"Do you have anything you want me to do?"

"If I did I would have told you."

"Really?"

Petra sighed.

"Erd wanted me to write to his fiancée, Auro wanted a plaque and Gunther wanted a letter to his brother."

"Yes, the undelivered ones."

"And you had one as well."

"Yes, but I can't have you write it for me."

"Why?"

Petra reddened once more. "I – "

"Out with it."

"Forget it. I'm dead anyway, it doesn't matter."

"It does."

"No. You don't need to know."

"I do."

"No really, you have no-" Petra turned, realizing what Levi just said. "You know what?!"

"You love me." Petra was dismayed that Levi had no reaction. "You should have told me."

"And that would have changed what, exactly?"

"I don't know." Levi softened for a second. "It just sounds like a terrible thing to die not having said."

"And you wanted it, because you were madly in love with me?"

"I would have preferred you not having regrets."

"So what, Levi?"

"I don't know."

They shuffled in their pentagrams, silently brooding over what now. Levi could not bring himself to counter the summons and Petra was temporarily mute. "You know, it's so beautiful."

"What?"

"The souls and the universe."

"What?"

"Love. You know what happens with the souls of truly loving couples?"

"Of course not."

"They stick together forever."

"Like – together."

"Bonded."

"It's why-"

"Yes, it's why some spirits appear together – they have to." Petra sighed. "I really wish that was us."

"I couldn't have ever made that-"

"I know." Petra looked at the ground. "It's just that I see it and I can't help but wonder."

"Trust me, you do not want to be bonded with this soul."

"I do. Forever."

"It's a long time, and Petra, I don't love you."

There was a long pause. "Can we at least talk like this?"

"Fine." Levi did like this – he missed a person he could confide in every so often. Petra had always been there.

"Go, eat."

"Good idea." Levi stepped out of the pentagram.

"You idiot. You fell for it! I thought you knew!"

"What?"

"I can now possess you or follow you everywhere."

"And?"

"You can't counter your summons."

"What?"

"Well done, you made me a full-fledged ghost."

Levi cursed. "And everybody can see you?"

"Yes."

Levi cursed some more. "Now?"

"I find ways to hide."

"How?"

Petra thought. Her figure suddenly turned into a cat's. "See," she said, returning to her normal form: "I can shape-shift."

"What?"

"You didn't think I had a physical form, did you?"

"I-"

"Didn't even bother to wonder? Well now you know – I can only manipulate some air (which is how you can hear me) and the rest is just my image."

"So you can go though-"

Petra sunk into the floor. "I'll be down, if you go look." Levi threw an experimental punch at her. His fist went straight through.

"I-"

"Yeah, the novelty wears off quickly." Petra appeared and drifted ahead. "Come on, eat." They reached the table. "Should I pretend to eat to make you more comfortable?"

"It's alright if you don't."

Levi ate in silence. "It's god you can see me." Petra wistfully said a few minutes into his meal.

"How so?"

"At least we can talk."

"Fair enough." They did not talk. It was oddly like their past relationship – they were in each other's silent presence, words not needing to be said.

The rest of the day was spent in a similar manner as Petra practiced hiding in Levi's hair. They decided that that was how Petra would keep her state hidden.

The pair found this arrangement fine – this was how Petra would not be seen and Levi's activities unknown.

Days began to wear on. Petra knew the state of affairs: there had been a coup-d'état and Historia – some soldier she never met – was to be placed as queen. For the past two weeks, the scouts had been searching for her and Eren, both were kidnapped during the missions.

Petra drifted with Levi through confidential meetings, leaving everybody none the wiser. Hange discussed the next week's search area and Armin derived his optimized pattern. There was a new steady beat in everyday and Petra preferred it. On occasion, during the week, Levi and she would have conversations.

Levi, unexpectedly, reacted to her presence. He found himself glancing at mirrors in a vain attempt to find his translucent strand. Sometimes, Petra would catch him in the act and turn blond for a second's reassurance. Levi would shoot her a small smile. It was their secret and they guarded and bonded over it well.

In a week they had gained an easy-going friendship. Then Hange found the kidnappers' hiding place.

"Levi!" She had burst in once, nearly catching Petra.

"Yes." He groaned.

"I found it!"

"What?"

"The place!"

"Where?"

"It's a chapel on the Reiss property! It has a trapdoor and I think they're underneath."

"Great. Is there a plan?"

"Not yet. I just found old blueprints and Armin had the idea of smoke barrels."

"Great. We'll meet over dinner. In the meantime, I'll get my squad to practice and you can take Armin to research after half an hour."

"They just began lunch!" Hange hated how hard Levi drove his squad.

"They'll have ten minutes."

"Levi!"

"And then we practice so that they don't die."

"Alright."

"Good. Thank you. Now leave."

Hange rolled her eyes and turned around. "See you at dinner." She said, at the door.

Petra reappeared from the wall she hid as. "Guess you have your work cut out."

"In ten minutes."

"Yeah. I miss the gear."

"Really?"

"It was fun because of the complexity – flying about is too easy."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah – I could fly anywhere, any way; but with the gear, I had to think – find a tree, remember the momentum and all that."

"You were great at it."

"Thanks." Both soul's eyes glazed as they were lost in thought – Levi in guilt and Petra in regret. "Levi." He looked up. "It's not your fault."

"It is."

"Not."

"I've got to go."

"I'm coming with."

They left to train.

The next evening, after practicing in local caves, the squad found themselves outside the chapel, ready and nervous. Everybody knew human blood would stain their souls and they would have to cleanse the crimson. Everybody knew that they may never emerge from the cavern under the chapel and field. Everybody knew that Historia and Eren were the key and none of their qualms mattered.

The barrels clattered down the stairs. The low clatter and rumble filled the silent air as a quiet cry was heard in the distance. Commands – there were soldiers exactly like them, following orders and quaking at the bloodshed to be. Sasha shot the barrels and each fizzed into a smoky cloud. The squad flew in and began the attack.

Chaos reigned as the scouts quickly took the advantage.

They regrouped. Hange was under intensive care from Armin – a first aid response comprised of him desperately wrapping his robe around her torn apart shoulder.

Then came a shriek.


	4. The Basement: Departure

Without orders, the squad flew towards the sound. There was no sign of a source. They sped up, pulling at the limits of their gear.

Then they reached the sleeping body of Historia Reiss. Rod Reiss, next to her, lay dead – his body was upside down at an odd angle, seemingly thrown with tremendous force. There was no sign of either Kenny or Eren. "That bastard." Levi snarled, trying to find an escape route.

Jean reached Historia's body and called out. The squad gathered around. She was peacefully sleeping and they decided to carry her back to the base where they would keep her underground and question her.

The lack of Eren suggested a very cannibalistic outcome of the last few minutes – ones in which he was eaten. On a pedestal were two chains. There were stains and smatters of blood everywhere. Those were, unfortunately, Eren's remains.

The journey back was solemn – the squad remembered their group lunatic – the passionate, devoted madman they had all secretly wanted to be. Mikasa could be heard, in between soft sobs, saying: "I was meant to protect him."

Armin's face betrayed less emotion, but his silence filled the gap. Jean, Sasha and Connie were quiet, out of respect for their living and dead friends.

Levi had, prudently, volunteering to transport Historia's limp body. The others may have killed her. She was necessary for the corps – Eren's titan had suggested a power to control other titans and that would be a useful tool.

The clattering of hooves filled the night as Petra saw Eren's soul enter Heaven.

"I hope I made the right choice." He told Petra.

"Trust others." Petra said. "If she persuaded you to let you eat her, I think she might be trustworthy."

"Thank you."

"Don't worry." Petra passed on a message to the squad and returned to the returning living members.

Two restless days passed by before Historia woke up. "First things first," Levi began as he entered. "What happened that night?"

Historia looked around the dank cell – it was the classical dungeon scene: uneven stone walls on three sides, a high roof and nondescript floor and the final wall a fine grille. "Dad began to speak to me about –" She paused in deep thought before wailing in short agony. "-I can't remember."

"Then."

"There was an injection. I heard about the eradication of titans. There was a roar; many roars."

"That's all."

"I can't remember more."

"We believe you ate Eren."

"I-" Historia looked around the room before wailing once more. "-Can't remember!"

"There has been many a suggestion, by the circumstances, that the Reiss family has been hiding details about the past and titans."

"Father said that Frieda knew it all before Dr Yeager killed her. I know it now, once I shift once."

"Great. Then we'll have to let you shift."

"I am sorry."

"Don't tell me – the rest of the squad will be all ears." Levi walked away, plotting her shift. He had planned to use a well, much like they did with Eren. Hange would be more than willing, but the attitudes of his squad members would be difficult to gauge. Why was it always the titan shifters who caused the most problems? They could save them all.

Levi sighed to himself. He walked into Hange's mess of an office. "I have a proposal."

"Do tell." Hange said, immediately curious.

"We let Historia shift once and see what happens."

"Will your squad ever let it happen?"

"I'll talk to them."

Hange, as he expected, was the least of his problems. He called the squad together to handle the worst of his problems. "Listen members! Every one of you! We all grieve over the loss of Eren, but we must move on. Today, we must see if Eren had sacrificed anything or whether he was wasted on a selfish cause." Levi paused in a way that seemed dramatic but was really his way of improvising motivation. "We must see if Historia is of any use. We must be less human. We must not hate Historia. We must serve humanity by being machines. We must set aside our feelings for our goals."

"So what are we going to do?" Armin asked.

"According to Historia, she will recollect everything about the past a defeating titans if we let her transform once."

"And we'll just let her?" Mikasa hissed.

"We must put aside her past."

"What if she's trying to escape us?" Jean asked.

"We will have her in the bottom of a well, so don't worry – she will not escape."

"It's just this once, right?" Connie said. "Then why not try it? What it this is what Eren wants?"

"Connie, don't be stupid." Jean sneered.

"He could be right." Armin suggested.

"So it's settled?" Levi asked, relieved that the squad agreed on something.

"Fine." Mikasa sighed.

Thus, the next morning, the squad arranged a well and led Historia to it. The façade of neutrality and politeness was wearing off as the squad struggled to suppress their emotions.

Historia then transformed. As usual, there was a flash and a loud roar. The resulting titan did not fit or fully form, thus there was a skeleton with little flesh left around Historia. Historia was unconscious again. Levi sighed – these shifters were difficult: some were the saviours and others the reason for many deaths.

"What do you think?" Levi asked Petra that night.

"About?"

"It all."

"Historia's good."

"How do you know?"

"According to Eren, Kenny had let him free so that he could transform. It was supposed to be a competition between his titan and Historia's."

"And?"

"Eren surrendered because he was abusing his power – his titan form was stolen from Frieda Reiss and he thinks Historia deserved it."

"Love?"

"No."

"What a weirdo."

"I think it's good for humanity."

"Really?"

"I guess so."

"We'll have to see."

The squad spent the next day training and waiting. The wait, and the training that took up this time, was not too long – in the evening Historia was conscious.

"So, what do you know?" Levi asked, focussing on the business.

"Everything about the past."

"Great. Defeating titans?"

"Not much. All I know is that I can herd them away."

"But?"

"Only for my lifespan."

"And then?"

"We must find a way to kill them all."

"And you have no idea?"

"The other thing I know is that there is more supressed information, but I need to transform."

"Great." Levi was not sure about the second shift – the ice Historia was slipping on was thinning and soon she would drown in the hatred of the squad.

Thus, another awkward dinner followed. Levi decided against a speech this time, but still had to order the squad to let Historia transform. This was, as he expected, met by many looks of disapproval. Armin then saved the day with a good suggestion: "Heicho, what if we went to Eren's basement and compared our findings to Historia's information."

"We have not scouted that far in five years." Jean said.

"But still, it should be tried – it might be quicker as well." Connie said.

"We'll all die." Sasha worried.

"Unless we have information." Armin said.

"We'll need Erwin's approval, I'll discuss it with him."

Levi went to bed that night with the issue heavy in his mind. There was a chance to save humanity if Historia knew anything but there was a chance that she was lying. "Petra."

Petra appeared in front of Levi as he lay down. "What?" She tried not to consider his position too deeply, but couldn't squash the desire to join him.

"What do you think?"

"I don't know."

"Come on."

"Why? What use am I anyway?"

"You were a good soldier, your ideas should mean something."

"I'd trust Historia."

"Why?"

"It's not like she could escape with anything."

"But the basement might be quicker."

"Or you all would join me." Petra walked in a circle. "Actually, all you guys need is scouting information, right?"

"Yeah."

"What if I scouted?"

"What?"

"If I scouted ahead, warning you guys about the titans, then maybe the expedition could work without the long distance formation."

"But they would have to know about you."

"So what? None of them know me."

"True, but that means they would know that I-"

"We could lie and say that I wandered in this night and blame my dad."

"Really?"

"As long as they don't investigate."

"Fair enough."

"I could even make a ghost army and –"

"Don't get ahead of yourself. We should reveal you to Erwin first."

"Ok."

"Then Hange."

"She'll go nuts."

"Yeah." Levi scowled, imagining Hange's horrific high squealing.

"Then the squad?"

"Yeah."

"Can I tell them about Eren?"

"You should."

"Alright." Petra thought of a while. "You think we should summon him?"

"Maybe not." The tone conveyed a stronger 'no.'

"Alright." Petra faded back into Levi's hair. She was happy to have a purpose. She felt truly privileged to have been summoned by Levi and now led on this adventure. She could lead an army and save so many lives! And she got to be with the man she loved. Even though their souls could not bond and they could not touch, she still got more chances than Erd, for example.

The next morning, Levi and Petra entered Erwin's office. "Erwin."

The commander looked up from his work. "Yes?"

"I have an expedition proposal."

"Did you fill out the form?"

"No."

"I thought not." It was common practice with Levi.

"I thought the idea was too crazy to waste our time with that."

"Really? Then why tell me?"

"It's quicker and there's a surprise later."

"Fine, say it."

"I propose to verify Historia's stories with the contents of Eren's basement."

"Is that it?"

"Yes. It would help us trust Historia and maybe teach her things quicker than the transformations may teach her."

"But his basement is in Shinshiga."

"Yes-"

"And a trip there requires the long distance formation."

"No."

"How?"

"I made a discovery." Levi discovering things was a rare occasion.

"And?"

"Alright, Ral."

Petra materialized from her hair-form and saluted. "Good morning Erwin Heicho."

Erwin gulped. His suave façade slipped as he recognized Petra. "At ease." He managed.

"She will," Levi began, "be able to perform the scouting."

"I see."

"And I may be able to bring along some friends."

"I'll have to think on this." Erwin said. "Definitely fill out a form. Petra, see what forces you can muster."

"I will see to that."

Petra said the same and vanished into Levi's hair.

Levi lost no time in filling out a form and Petra hurried to meet other souls.

By lunch, Erwin had a proposal and Petra brought an army. Souls were being informed of their task: report the location of all titans as constantly as possible. As most souls were idle, they informed the other souls, passing the message on a long line of whispers. Levi drew up a map based on the whispers to prove the prowess of the system.

Erwin approved the mission quickly after seeing the potential – this mission would either be the second last of outside the walls or the first of many extremely successful operations.

Levi walked into Hange's office, feeling foreboding over the required meeting. He had had to inform her of the mission because hers was the second best squad which would need to be put on standby. Petra also insisted that Hange deserved to know – they were close friends as the only females near each other in the rank structure.

"Hange."

"Yes?"

"I got approval for an expedition."

"What?"

"My squad and I are going to go to Eren's basement."

"What? Why can't I come?" I had been a secret hope of Hange's that she would get to accompany the squad to this interesting house.

"Your squad will be needed on standby back here."

"That's so stupid." Hange moaned, frowned and then considered. "But wouldn't you need two squad to even try the scouting formation?"

"No, we already have scouts."

"What? How?"

That was Petra's cue. She appeared. "Levi, what is that?"

"More of a 'who,' really." Petra said, dismayed at Hange's disbelief.

"Who, then?"

"It's me, Petra!"

"Petra's dead."

"And I'm her ghost."

"Ghost…" Hange was in disbelief. She had never believed in ghosts or anything in particular after death, and she was not willing to start now.

"Yes. They are a thing, apparently." Levi said, somewhat happy that he did not have to deal with squealing yet sad for Petra whose existence was being denied by one of her better friends.

"But, Levi, couldn't she possess people?"

"She chooses not to – Petra's too nice for that."

Petra shot him a mixed look – half a glare because of his tone, half a smile because of his compliment.

"How do you know that this is Petra?"

"I summoned her." Levi said, surprising Petra.

"What?" Hange was shocked.

"I summoned others as well, but I screwed up with her and now she's permanently an apparition."

"What if there was a mix up?"

"Then I'm quite sure I would have been possessed."

"Fair enough." Hange looked directly at Petra for the first time. "So, Petra?"

"You still don't believe." Petra was getting sadder by the second.

"I don't know what to believe. That there's some life after death?"

"This is not a life, it's an existence."

"But it's there."

"Yes. And it's not quite bad."

"Good. Good?"

"It's alright."

"It is what it is."

"Precisely."

"So you'll do the scouting?"

"Me and a bunch of ghosts."

"You recruited ghosts?"

"Yeah."

"That sounds awesome."

"It would be very useful for the squads."

"Enough of this chat. We have to prepare the squad. The expedition is tomorrow." Levi intervened. He knew from experience that the two women were capable of conversing for hours when given the chance.

"Have fun! You'll introduce them to Petra, right?"

"Yeah."

"Eren's going to- oh, yeah. Well, I hope they take it well!"

At lunch, Levi informed his troops. "Listen!" Silence fell. "Tomorrow, as Armin suggested, we shall go to Eren's basement. This is going to be our squad only."

"How will we scout?"

"I will come to that. Firstly, we must agree to assume that Historia is innocent until proven guilty. We will not treat her badly and the only reason she will be chained is to ensure that she does not shift form."

The squad paused, thinking on the words. "Yes sir." Each eventually mumbled.

"On to the scouting." Levi paused, a little nervous about the squad's reaction. "What do you believe happens after death?"

None of the squad knew how to react – they never imagined a spiritual Levi Heicho. "Are you suggesting that there are ghosts?" Armin asked.

"Precisely."

"How do you know and how will they help?" Armin asked once more, as the only person curious enough to give Levi a shred of credence.

Petra appeared. She awkwardly waved as the squad reacted. Mikasa stared, hopes of seeing Eren crushed. Jean fell off his chair, wondering not only at the existence of ghosts, but the beauty of the apparition's form. Connie did not know what to think and decided not to, leaving the brain function up to Armin. Sasha gasped and then reacted as Connie did.

Armin asked Petra: "Who are you?"

Petra was saddened to see that nobody knew her, but knew that this was an inevitability. "Petra Ral, ex-member of squad Levi."

"What happened?" Connie asked, despite himself.

"I died."

"How?" Armin asked.

"Protecting Eren from the Female Titan."

"And how would you to a squad's worth of scouting?"

"We, the dead, having nothing better to do, will provide the eyes. I will communicate."

"If this works- what is the coverage?" Armin asked, leaving Petra to wonder at who Erwin's replacement would be.

"We can cover the entire region between wall Rose and wall Maria, so far."

Armin was amazed and the squad eventually accepted the reality of ghosts.

"And, guys, I have an important message about Eren." Having uttered the magic word, Petra got the squad's undivided attention. "He told me that he let Historia eat him. He thinks it would be better for the sake of humanity."

"No way."

"Listen, once we're back, maybe we could find a way to summon Eren's spirit and ask him. We'll do that afterwards, however, because the present should be our priority." Levi said. The squad nodded, a little disgruntled but not unwilling.

After having packed, everybody slept with a mixed reaction to the mission. There was excitement about finally going to the basement, survivor's guilt because Eren could not join them and nervousness about Petra's scouting system.

Nobody knew how things would work, but there was hope and with it, the fear of its falsehood.


	5. The Basement: The Mission

The next morning, after a quick breakfast, the squad set off. The Trost gate was readied and quickly opened. As it shut behind then within the same minute, everybody wondered what they had signed up for.

Jean and Armin had the easier jobs since they accompanied Historia on her cart along with gas refills. Jean led the cart and Armin kept him and Historia company, also ensuring that Historia did not try anything suspicious.

Petra had recommended a route straight to the nearby forest of tall trees. The scouts did not see many titans in the forest and the trees would help with any necessary manoeuvring gear use. Within the forest, they would be able to turn towards Shinshiga, but Petra would not be certain that the titan formations would stay constant for that half hour.

The ride was silent for the living, interrupted only by short exchanges between Levi and Petra. The squad marvelled at the efficacy of Petra's scouting – they had only seen three titans and did not have to engage any.

After half an hour, the lack of titans felt eerie, almost as if all the titans had entered the walls and the squad was the remnant of humanity. Petra assured them that that was not the case. "It's just that we have never had such accurate information before." She reminded them.

Ahead, for around fifteen minute's riding, there was no forest. Fortunately, Petra charted a route around the titans. Unfortunately, titans did not stand still.

In the field, the squad killed three titans. It was a good thing for two reasons: there were no injuries and the squad regained focus, being reminded that titans still existed.

For the next five hours, the plan seemed to work. Their speed was greater than usual, increased by the lack of a massive formation and the lack of titans. In five hours, a good time before the fall of Maria, the squad reached the outskirts of Shinshiga.

This was where a tough decision had to be made: some of the squad needed to go to the basement. Armin, Historia and Levi were mandatory parts of this. Sasha and Connie volunteered to be on the second division: the border patrol – they would ensure that titans did not interrupt the research taking place.

The ruins brought a sad silence as the town was known to most. They recognised some of the buildings and some of them carried nostalgic weight.

Solemnly, the team split up with Mikasa forced to join Sasha, Jean and Connie. Petra followed them to keep a watch on titans.

The basement was under the rubble of Eren's house. Fortunately, Mikasa was not forced to relive her adoptive mother's death. Armin had difficulty dealing with the memories, but he confronted it with his famed rationality.

To move the rubble, they allowed Historia to transform. The titan destroyed neighbouring buildings but unearthed the basement.

The door was as most expected – a metal hunk designed to stop bullets. The key fit and with an air of finality, the door heaved open. Historia's titan melted away as Historia limped out to see the basement for herself.

The trio entered. Levi scowled at the dust, feeling the urge to clean the area. Armin's eyes widened as he saw all the data. Historia looked dismayed at all she would have to learn.

They scrutinized the books Dr Grisha Yeager compiled based on his studies. The first was on titan shifters and the true, human nature of titans. The second volume was about what the Reiss family knew about the history of the world. The third book was on Frieda's titan – now Historia's. The fourth was on the formation of the walls and their true contents. Around these were unorganized papers, each organized into the relevant book.

On the other wall, opposite the left wall the group had fully studied, were details on how Grisha planned on killing all the Reiss family members. There was also a part about Eren's role in these plans. It turned out that Grisha was primarily motivated by the selfish desire to continue his family and give it power.

They carried the books back to the cart. Levi called the squad back. Regrouping, they had minimal injuries and a few titan kills. The squad decided to leave quickly after a brief lunch and hoped to reach the wall by dark.

They galloped onwards, back the way they came, in a similar fashion. Armin and Historia read about the killing of all the titans while they sat in the cart, Historia's innocence verified.

The book stated that the titans would have to be summoned into a volcano. Armin read and understood the description of this mountain, remembering a few details from his childhood book.

"So… I have to die?" Historia asked, understanding that there was only one way that titans would follow her to the end of their species.

"I believe so." Armin said.

"I hope people remember why I did it."

"We all will."

"It should all be reported as it is." Historia said. "They should know why Eren got the power and how it's not his fault. They should know how everybody was linked in this and how everybody sacrificed to end the titans."

"It will happen."

"And I will never use the power to wipe out memories."

"That is good."

The squad returned at dusk. Levi reported to Erwin immediately. Petra accompanied him to talk about the successful scouting done by the dead.

"So, you all failed?" Erwin remarked, concluding what would have been the obvious from their rapid return.

Levi wordlessly handed him the books. "Armin says that Historia will have to lead the titans to the far away Mount Vesuvius to kill all the titans."

"Why?"

"That mountain contains some melted rock called lava – it's beyond me – but drowning in this would kill a titan. Historia is capable of leading all the titans there and sacrificing herself for humanity."

"And how do we ensure she does not cheat us?"

"The dead will spy on her the whole time to ensure that this is done." Petra said.

"Great."

"We will have to see about an official plan. I should have the documents here tomorrow." Levi said.

Levi and Petra left. Historia would have to be informed. They had planned to have her summon titans a few kilometres away from the walls. At that point, she would began to lead them East and then at some mountains – the Alps – she would turn South and follow a coast of Italy southwards. There would be a smoking mountain about a day's ride on the coast. This would be the mountain.

The proposal was made and discussed at dinner. Historia then asked: "Can I have a particular dead person accompany me?"

"Sure." Levi said.

"I would like Ymir to."

"You will have to do the summons." It was the best prevention of possession.

"I will. Somebody has to teach me how."

"Sure." Levi said.

"Thank you."

The next day, Levi decided to demonstrate the summons with Eren – killing two birds with one stone: Historia would learn how to summon and the squad would hear from Eren.

They bought salt to allow everybody to cleanse themselves and chalk to draw a bigger circle in the mess hall. They had Eren's things making the summons stronger.

Eren appeared as soon as Levi finished the procedure. He was briefly updated and then played his role as a witness to Historia's innocence.

Historia quickly repeated the procedure to summon Ymir. Ymir appeared and frowned at the prospect of Historia dying.

Historia knew she could repeat the process the next day. That time she would also make Ymir a permanent apparition. Petra decided to accompany Historia for the first day to ensure that Ymir did not possess Historia.

Thus, the next day, two ghosts and a titan shifter discreetly left the walls. Historia summoned the titans to Ymir and Petra's joy.

Then Historia embarked with Ymir. Petra knew from experience with souls that Ymir wanted to bond with Historia but would have to wait the two week's march.

Petra returned to an anxious and hopeful squad. They knew that their war would end soon, but there was a tinge of doubt. Erwin had planned to meet up with Zackly and discuss missions to destroy the walls and expand humanity. It was, as Petra was fortunate to share in, a great time to be alive.


	6. The Aftermath

Within two weeks, the successful completion of the mission was announced. As proof, Levi summoned Historia and found her bonded with Ymir.

The corps disbanded and a democratic government was put in place of the monarchy. This government created the reclamation corps, a military branch to facilitate the expansion of the human race. Most survey corps members joined this organization.

Levi, with his military days behind him, joined as a back-office manager. He ran the office in Karanese to help people move out into the new communities being made.

Petra stayed with him, hiding as a familiar strand of hair.

Years passed in a slow daily routine. Nobody died. Nobody was injured. Nobody was eaten. Nobody sacrificed. Life was amazing once more. Humanity ruled the Earth as it was said to in the past. No species was left to challenge the spread.

Levi found one thing missing in his life. With this one thing, his life would be perfect. Thus he found himself asking Petra: "Can you explain bonding again?"

"Why?"

"I was just wondering."

"It's simple: it's like the perfect Catholic marriage – no divorce, no cheating, no jealously – just an unbreakable bond between two souls."

"Any two?"

"Two dead ones."

"And purgatory does not make a difference?"

"No – if one's in purgatory, both are."

"What happens to the souls?"

"They mix traits, eventually become nearly the same soul."

"Really?"

"It's not fast and it's not physical."

"Interesting."

"Why do you care?"

"I was thinking about what we would do."

"As in… you want to bond with me?"

"Yes."

"Really? You love me?" Petra did not believe it – his mannerisms barely changed.

"Yes." He sighed. "Every day, I find myself looking at my hair to see if you're there. Every time you smile I feel nicer. The only regret I have is not telling you."

"You-" Petra wished she could do anything – hug him, kiss him, touch him, anything more than feeble words. "I'm sorry I can't-"

"Not your fault."

"I wish I could-"

"I do to. It's alright, I'll wait. Unless you don't want me to."

"No! Live your life, I'll enjoy it with you." Petra sighed. "At least we get to talk and see each other."

"Death is so screwed up." Levi paused. "Is there a better way?"

"I'll have to ask around."

"Please do."

"I will once you sleep."

"Good night."

"Fine, I'll go now." Petra left as a fly.

The elder spirits had ways of meeting all souls. Petra met one – some ancient soul aged in the thousands. It communicated in emotion and thought. When Petra asked it about bonding, it revealed that it was in fact two bonded souls, so close that they were virtually indistinguishable. The spirit had peered into the beauty of the universe and found that bonding created all this beauty. All particles bonded, that was how anything worked. Protons and Neutrons bonded in atoms and atoms bonded in molecules and molecules formed everything. It was this bonding which occurred between compatible souls. It was this perfect naturally threading needle, this improbable symmetry in seven dimensions of personality which formed bonding. It was a harmony like that of perfectly super-positioning waves forming major chords or beautiful lights. It was a balance like that of a math equation, either side matching the other perfectly, revealing deep truths about the linkage of qualities. This was bonding. Petra had no idea.

The spirit informed Petra that bonding was possible at any point, as long as they were close. Therefore, to bond, Petra would have to enter Levi's body. This involved a risk of possession.

The next morning, Petra returned with her results. "So, what did you find?"

"We could bond if I entered your body."

"Great."

"But I could possess you."

"Just try, I don't care."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Fine." Petra nervously entered his body. She stayed as far back as she could, away from his consciousness and away from controlling him.

**Petra?** Levi thought.

**I'm here. This fine?**

**Yeah.**

Comfortable, Petra took a minute to sense. She could sense everything Levi did without interrupting any of his thinking. It felt amazing, all the sensations of a body – the heartbeat, the breaths, the sound, the feelings of touch and the presence of skin. **God, I miss this.** Petra thought to Levi.

**All of it?**

She couldn't have missed everything. Some sensations were different – new parts and a different body. **The important things are the same.**

**I wouldn't know.**

**Ever.**

**Yeah.**

**Now we'll have to wait for bonding.**

**Can you leave?**

Petra emerged and said "Yes." She vanished. **And re-enter quite quickly.**

**Good.**

**It is. **Petra paused in thought. **I think we are bonded.**

**Who really cares?**

**What?**

**If it's meant to be it will happen.**

**So?**

**Besides, we got each other.**

**Fine.**

**I love you.**

**I love you.** Both felt warm with each other, sharing a life, better than they would have been had Petra been alive. **Do you miss any physical things?**

**No. This is perfect. Maybe we are bonded.**

They lived together, enjoying life as it went by. They were bonded, but neither noticed for that was their existence before.

Bonding was when everything lined up. It created the sense that there was an external force ensuring the perfection of everything. Randomness could not be this perfect. Yet there they bonded, thanks to the invisible forces that pushed everything to work in harmony. Somehow, for them, the stars lined up.

_A/N: This is a lot like "The World She Sees." The end is supposed to be as spiritual if not more._

_I hope you enjoyed it all. (Maybe the end was too abrupt?)_

_Tell me anything. I'm quite willing to take prompts (though I'm probably arrogant enough to reject many - as write I reserve this right)._

_I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing this._

_Have fun!_


End file.
